Frist Tease
by addictedanimelover
Summary: The sky at soul society was bright even though it was sunset.


First Tease

The sky at soul society was bright even though it was sunset. Silence was spreading slowly everywhere as the light pinks and purples were fading on the sky..well everywhere but that place.. Only a field out of seretei was lively. The cries of swords for blood was exterminating the peaceful. Shuuhei was giving his all to win that fight. He had to. He had to prove just how much better had he become in all that time he hadnt seen that man. It was the only time that kazeshini didn't ask for more violence. It was all there.. The passion,the feeling of betrayal,the sorrow.. Everything. Kensei was only trying to avoid the attacks ofhis luitenant at first..he did not had time to fight..he had to speak this time.. He had to bare that secret for so long that it was becoming the poison right at the end of his tongue that was slowly but effectively causing him pain..the poison known as desperate and uncomditional love. It's been too long..and its been too rough and too unfair..life has been a bitch..so he had to spit it out now that he had the courage to do so. He was a fearless shinigami that would laugh in front of the face of death and welcome him with the warmest embrace. Yet,he could not speak the truth to that young man. He knew shuuhei had suffered and just how much pain had he caused to the kid. "Dammit!he ain't a kid anymore.. " that was it then... He threw his sword away. Shuuhei had just cut through his shihakusho and some flesh but nothing too deep. But of course that was not the reason why he had stopped. It was meaningless to fight. So shuuhei could do as he pleased with him. He knelt down and stayed there,eyes sticked on the ground. Shuuhei dropped kazeshini down and attacked him with bare hands. "Do something!hell,just move!attack me!" Shuuhei's voice was hard and could easily cut through kensei. He wouldn't move though. Shuuhei punched him again with all of his strength. No reaction. "Why won't you fight?! It would make it all way easier!then I might had the strength to.." His voice trailed off. "To?" Kensei said. Shuuhei did not answer. "To do what kid?" He repeated himself but dared not to change the calm tone he had used to speak earlier. "To hate you!to fucking hate you!" Shuuhei screamed at the top of his lungs and punched the dirt. "Maybe that would do the thing.." He whispered. "You mean you don't already?" Shuuhei looked the other man in the eye. His legs gave up on him. He fell on his knees and his head landed on kensei's shoulder. "How could I.." "Shuuhei,I'm not who you used to know now.. Aizen changed me.. This goddamn war changed me.." "Shut up! You're lying.. It you weren't you anymore,I would be dead from the second I raised my sword against you!" Conversation god could not break through that atmosphere between them anymore. Tears flowed from shuuhei's eyes. It was not the first time he had cried for him. Pride was worthless in between them. So he cried. He finally did allow himself to find a way out of that sorrow. Kensei hugged him. Oh how he longed for that skin to touch his! He spoke not. That smell of shuuhei's was a drag to him and he was about to die without having it all around he took it breaths that would fill his lungs and body craving for more. He dragged shuuhei's body closer and with one move of his finger he lifted that sad but extremely cute face of the shinigami. He could just vanish in thin air from the intensity of the other's look. He was breathless. Shuuhei looked back at him lost as if a menos grande would appear out of nowhere. Kensei lost no time..he kissed those parted lips. He kissed shuuhei as if they would both see no tomorrow. The sun finally set. Shuuhei curled his arms around kensei's neck and kissed the man back with all of his being...  
"He is smiling in his sleep!sooo cute!" Thought shuuhei to himself. He kept watching kensei sleeping until his eyelids closed...  
-you know you were smiling in your sleep last night. Shuu whispered into kensei's ear while he was plating soft kisses onto his neck.  
-i dreamed about the day you kissed me for the first time.  
-you mean you kissed me for the first time!  
-you mean like this? Kensei said and he topped his lover. He licked the others lips and started kissing him gently.

Hungry fingers danced on his abs. Shuuhei's breath stuck in the back of his neck. Kensei smiled to himself. He always knew how to press each button,how to take by force every reaction from his lover. He kept going.. Lower..lower.. But not where shuu hoped to. At that sudden change shuuhei protested.  
-so you wanna play? Imma show you how its done. Shuuhei rolled and topped kensei. He trapped the other's hands and legs. It took all of kensei's self control not to free his legs and snake them around shuu's waste. He stayed put. Shuuhei's eyes were swimming in lust. He knew his lover had some good ideas and he wanted to see them in action. Shuuhei dug his teeth on tender flesh. "It worked!" He thought. Kensei arched his back and from his lips escaped a light "ahh" he kept living small bites all over his chest. Losing bit by bit of sanity. That is what he planned for his lover. He loved it when kensei was out of every limit. Fighting back any moan was useless. Shuuhei knew just how to take what he wanted. He stopped biting. He wanted kensei to beg for more. He moved lower. He made sure that his hot breath would reach kensei's sensitive skin. His skin would become really sensitive at times like this and the dark haired shinigami loved teasing his lover. The friction of the warm bodies pushing against each other as he was moving downwards would do the rest. Shuuhei rubbing against him..with his hot breath on his abdonment. It was so frustrating for him! He dug his nails in his pillow and bit his lips to keep that pleading sound that was about to escape. Shuuhei wanted to hear that though. As lightly as he could,he touched kensei's crotch. Kensei bit harder on his lip. He wouldnt give it. Another light touch. And another. A tear rolled down the corner of kensei's eye. Shuuhei saw that.  
-now now.. Don't you cry love.. He licked the tear and kissed kensei. That kiss was supposed to be gentle. However,he knew too well that it wouldnt. Kensei kissed his lover violently. A tango hell practiced. A fight for dominance. Kensei rolled and topped shuuhei.  
-you'll pay so hard for teasing me mercilessly. He whispered and bit shuu's ear while his hands were undressing them both.  
-i hope that was a promise. Shuuhei whispered back in between quick small breaths. Soon their clothes only use was to lay on the ground.  
\- let me see just how much do you like it. Said kensei with an evil grin on his face and touched shuuhei on the only place of his body that could make him scream. Well,those places where actually two and his hand was already on his manhood. He had to reach the other one.  
-M-more.. It was shuuhei that was begging now. Though kensei needed it as badly as his lover did. Stroked him..slowly.. Torturing him. His lips touched the other's neck. He could feel his pulse. It was insanely fast.  
-as you wish. Kensei entered shuuhei. He hissed at that hotness. Even he had to hold himself back or else he could finish without even moving. Shuuhei was simply amazing in every aspect.  
-beg  
-kensei...  
-i won't move  
-kensei.. Please..  
Chills like lightning ran all over his body. Listening to his lover's voice so husky.. Seeing him so helpless.. He couldn't take it. He moved. Without losing any time he found that sweet spot inside shuuhei. He could tell that when his lover lost it completely. All of his muscles tensed and relaxed almost at the same time and he left a loud moan. He kept going fasted and soon they were both screaming.  
-k-kens-ei..  
-shuu-... He took a fist full of shuuhei's hair and pulled him closer as they exchanged a rough kiss. They both moaned inside each other's mouth and finished. Kensei kept going until there was no power in his body to do so. He collapsed onto shuuhei. Shuu being still to high,kissed kensei where ever he could and caressed his naked back.  
-i love you so freaking much.. More.. I want more.  
-aaw kensei... My turn..lay down... Kensei's eyes went wide into pleading puppy gaze.  
-no love..no more teasing..


End file.
